1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to structures for holding card members in an electronic device and, particularly, to a surface contact card holder for holding a surface contact card in a portable electronic device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones are increasingly in widespread use. These electronic devices enable consumers to enjoy high-tech services anytime and anywhere. Surface contact cards having special circuits are widely used in portable electronic devices to enhance or specialize the functions of the portable electronic devices. For example, a subscriber identity module (SIM) card can be placed in a mobile phone to dedicate the mobile phone' functions to the SIM card owner. By changing SIM cards, a single mobile phone can be used by many different SIM card owners as a personal phone.
Referring now to FIG. 8, a conventional structure for holding a SIM card therein includes a base 62 made of insulating material and a holding structure 64. The base 62 defines a receiving groove 621 and a SIM connector 60 including a plurality of contacts is set in the middle of the receiving groove 621. The shape and size of the receiving groove 621 are the same as those of the SIM card. The holding structure 64 is located adjacent to one end of the receiving groove 621 and can be moved back and forth along the direction indicated by the arrow shown in FIG. 8.
In use, firstly, the holding structure 64 is moved away from the receiving groove 621, and the SIM card is inserted into the receiving groove 621. Then, the holding structure 64 is moved adjacent to the receiving groove 621 so as to latch the SIM card in the receiving groove 621. In the same way, the SIM card can be released by moving the holding structure 64 away from the receiving groove 621.
In the above conventional structure for holding a SIM card, the holding structure 64 can be easily moved. As such, if a mobile phone employing such a structure for holding a SIM card is dropped, the shock may easily force the holding structure 64 to move off the receiving groove 621. As a result, the SIM card may not connect well with the SIM contactor or may even become separated from the receiving groove 621 (i.e., potentially even lost). Obviously, such a conventional structure cannot hold the SIM card steadily in the receiving groove 621.
Therefore, there is a need for a new surface contact card holder which can hold a surface contact card steadily in a portable electronic device.